pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Rt/any Caretaker's Charge Ritualist
The Rt/Any Caretaker is a build designed for RA and TA teams, though it may have success in other arenas. It is designed as a support build, able to protect and heal allies to relieve the pressure on monks, while dealing spike damage with channeling magic to aid in killing key targets. A key ability of this build is its complete lack of reliance on spirits, allowing it to move freely across the battlefield without losing its power, and reduced vulnerability to AOE spells and many skills that specifically target spirits. Attributes and skills prof=ritua/any channe=12+1+3 restor=12+2chargestrikestrikeweaponoptionalmemorieswas tsungraisignet/build * Good choices for the optional slot include: :* Weapon of Warding, for unconditional regeneration and defense against Rangers and Assassins. :* Weapon of Shadow is very useful to protect yourself against multiple attackers, but beware its long recharge. :* Wielder's Boon, for an additional heal. This spell is more powerful than Soothing Memories, but its full benefit is more conditional, and will take a heavier toll on your energy management. :* Warmonger's Weapon, for obscene interruption if cast upon an attacking ally. :* Bloodsong for additional damage. :* Ancestors' Rage for additional damage, though likely only on melee enemies. :* Holy Veil, or possibly another hex removal, can be useful to keep powerful anti-caster hexes off of you or other allies. :* Vengeful Weapon For self heal and tight sitations Equipment * Armor: Heralds insignia or Halcyon armor is preferable, for +10 armor while holding an item. * Weapons: Irrelevant. You should have Generous Was Tsungrai up at all times for healing and energy management. Usage *It is advised to primarly use the weapon and healing skills for your own defense only, while learning the build. As you become more accustomed to playing it, prioritize allies for healing and protection. *Keep Generous Was Tsungrai up at all times. Your energy management and healing depend on it. *If you have a weapon spell in effect, attempt to spike soft targets with Channeled Strike and Wielder's Strike. With an allies coordination, you can kill most soft targets that are not protected with Protective Spirit. *Use Caretaker's Charge as often as possible. Not only is it a free 63 damage against your foes, but you gain 5 energy and heal yourself for the same amount. This is only equivalent to approximately 1 pip of energy regen if used immediately upon recharge, but combined with Soothing Memories you can heal yourself with strong energy management. *Resilient Weapon is extremely powerful. It can be useful to pre-cast it on allies who will likely be targeted, such as monks. Beyond the obvious benefit of healing through regeneration, the increased armor will greatly assist in reducing damage. Counters *Spike damage. This build was not designed for healing, and while it is capable of easing a great amount of pressure, it cannot heal for any large amount. Variants *Resurrection Signet can be replaced with Flesh of My Flesh, for a hard res. Beware that this build has no means of stopping interrupts other than Weapon of Warding. *Resurrection Signet can also be replaced with Death Pact Signet. This is dangerous, but potentially useful, as you will have high life and a fair amount of energy when you cast the spell, giving your ally a very short full recovery. *Renewing Surge fits well into the skill bar, but beware as it can quickly sap your energy while dealing low damage (compared to Channeled Strike). Best for targets who are close to death, and need a last, quick shove over the edge. * Consider subclassing as a Mesmer and use Arcane Echo with Caretaker's Charge to double your life regen and energy management.